Idgie's Tall Tale
by Erin-f
Summary: From Fried Green Tomaotes at the Whistle Stop cafe by Fannie Flagg, this is a short story where I ellabortaed one of Idgie's many tall tale's, hope you enjoy it!


Idgie's Tall-Tale On an early November morning one lone fishin' boat set out on the lake. Two sorry lookin' hung-over folk were camped out in the boat, their sad fishin' rods dangled limply in the water. The gorgeous autumn sunrise was mirrored on the surface of the water, but neither one of the fishermen cared. The truth neither one of them wanted to be out on that lake, but Miss. Idgie Treadgoode promised her boy, Stump, that she'd come home with a mighty fine catfish. It was the annual Dill Pickle Club fishing trip and Idgie had never managed bringin' home a fish in all the years that they'd goin' on the trip, but that's because this was the first time any of the members of the Dill Pickle Club had gone out fishin' on the fishing trip. Idgie was gulping back some whiskey and tryin' desperately to stay awake when she looked over at her friend, Grady, and found him asleep holdin' his fishing. She nudged him once and he shoot awake and looked over at her with an irritated expression on his face, "Why'd you have to go and do that, Idgie? I was comfortable."  
  
"Cause you were asleep Grady? You want me goin' back and tellin' Gladys that you were so hung-over in the morning that you didn't even try to bring her home a fish?" Idgie snapped back at his complaints.  
  
Grady huffed and went back to lookin' out over the water, he saw some ducks out in the distance and hoped the water temperature wouldn't drop to fast, he didn't want them flying off with his lake. After awhile of idle waiting and no tugs on the end of his line he finally spoke up, "Idgie, there ain't no fish a comin', I bet they're all hibernating or worse dead. The water's awful cold and you and I both now fish can't stand cold water, besides using dill pickles for bait ain't ever gonna work."  
  
Idgie turned around to give her big old' friend a piece of her mind, "Grady, you must be dumber than I thought you were, how you know that fish don't like cold water, I warrant they like it just as much as warm water, maybe even better. And if say that a dil-" Idgie stopped mid sentence, she'd just felt a little nibble on the end of her line. She began pulling her rod ever so lightly as she taunted Grady for doubtin' her fishing methods when the small little nibble started to feel like a giant bite. Idgie lunged forward as the fish almost pulled her outta the boat, "Grady, get your fat butt over here and help with this fish, it sure seems to be a lot stronger than I thought it was!" Grady slid across the boat to Idgie's side to help her out, he lightly grasped the fishing rod, thinkin' Idgie was just pulling his leg, and that powerful fish pulled him right outta the boat.  
  
Well he scrambled right back in that boat and grabbed the camera, "Idgie, that fish must weigh 400 pounds, boys back at the lodge ain't gonna believe this, try and hold it outta the water a little bit so I can take a picture." Idgie heaved and pull on the line (it's amazing it didn't break after all that tuggin') and finally got the catfish just a little bit outta the water, just enough for a picture. Grady snapped the picture just as fishing line finally gave in and snapped, the fish of course swam away.  
  
".so you see Stump, we did catch a fish, but as I said it was so big we could barely get it outta the water let alone carry it home for supper." Idgie turned and looked beside her at Stump and Ruth who were sitting at the counter of the café hanging on every word she said.  
  
Stump laughed, "Aunt Idgie, you don't expect me believe that, that story ain't true, you've never even done any fishing on the fishing trip, I bet you just drink yourself sorry."  
  
Stump seemed to doubt Idgie's story, but she just smiled, "You don't think so. Well wait tell ya see that picture, I bet it weighs at least twenty pounds!"  
  
"Oh Idgie," Ruth grinned, she'd almost believed Idgie's tale, she got up and went around the back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast for the morning crowd. 


End file.
